


To the Chocobos:

by viiixel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camilla is the girl that you talk to when you go to color your chocobos at Wiz's, Don't take the Prompto/Chocobo tag so seriously, Gen, I just like the idea of Ignis writing poetry tbh, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry, and that he writes it about Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiixel/pseuds/viiixel
Summary: A poem meant for the person who decided to present it to a bird ends up creating a misunderstanding between the girl who finds it and the four men staying at Wiz's Chocobo Post.





	

“Your eyes steal the light from the sun

and puts any gem to shame with the

brilliance of their shine. 

Soft pink lips curve to create the most

breathtaking masterpiece for anyone

to have laid their eyes on. 

‘A picture is worth a thousand words,’

but the very presence of you both fills

and takes the words from me.”

 

         Beyond the scrawled “C-“ at the top of the sheet of poetry and the “-P, PS: yellow beaks” at the bottom, Camilla had no idea who would leave something so clearly full of a deep emotion tacked to the chocobo fence. It was intentionally put there for someone to find and after re-reading the poem and the top and bottom letters, she had to conclude that the poem was meant for her to find. Her name began with a C and it was tacked to the fence closest to her post she was to stand at, so it made sense that a secret admirer hastily wrote it in the night and stole away to place it once she had gone to bed to leave it her for her to find the next day.

         She pressed the paper to her breast, momentarily indulging in the romantic fantasies she often did not have. It was funny what one poem and the thought of someone thinking of her while writing it would do to a sensible girl like her, but at this point she was practically swooning. Though, she had no idea what the “PS: yellow beaks” part meant. Was it referring to the chocobos? She really wasn’t sure and while she was curious, she supposed she would simply ask her admirer… once she found out who it was. The pool of suspects was pretty limited. It would likely be a guest, for not many others worked for Wiz and she highly doubt that the old man was putting the moves on her.

         They’ve had a few long term guest stick around which is where she would place her bet. Camilla might be daring to dream, but the attractive group of four men that have frequented the area to help Wiz and take part in the races seem to be the most likely candidates. But which one? She has only chatted with each of them once or twice beyond her duties of maintaining their rental birds, but she had a few ideas. She didn’t think it was the big guy, while he seemed to be appreciative of the opposite sex, he just seemed to be the kind of guy to go and tell a girl outright that he had feelings for her. The ashy brunet could be a possibility, but he seemed wrapped up in his group rather than what’s around him (though she did hear him multiple times say he thought of a new recipe after eating some of Wiz’s food so perhaps he is more alert than she was giving him credit). The blond really only bounced around looking at the chocobos so she figured it wasn’t him, even though the questionable post script at the bottom would point to that. This left the quiet dark haired one. He seemed like to type to write poetry like this, let his written words do the sweet talking rather than his spoken ones. It may be wishful thinking, but it was either the blond or the dark-haired one and while the blond was cute, she was rather attracted to the quiet sullen man. Camilla grinned, certain that she found the author and her secret admirer (So she told herself), which she definitely could not complain about. He was handsome, if a little on the gloomy side, but she could let herself be swept up in the thoughts of a whirlwind romance with the man—that is if she was not adamant about **not** entering a relationship with a hunter (that and the cutie that delivers produce from Lestallum has been rather friendly with her as of late and she would like to see where things go with him).

         With a sigh, she lowered the slightly crinkled page from her breast and folded it up to slip into her pocket. She had work to get to with the chocobos and she would have to prepared to decline any romantic intentions from the dark-haired man once that group decided to get up for the day. As it would happen, around six, a few of them stumbled out but the one she was anticipating did not come out of the nearby trailer until eight. She watched them for a moment, as she tried to figure out what she would say to him. She felt the need to hurry, because there was no telling when they would leave. She watched as the big guy slung an arm around the one with glasses as the blond took a picture of the two. The dark-haired one leaned against the trailer with a bemused expression as he watched his friends. With a quick exhale, Camilla walked towards them and cleared her throat once she was close enough to the dark haired one. “Excuse me,” she started, watching as he looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

         “Could I talk to you for a second?” She continued with a smile, watching as he glanced towards the trio who were now laughing over the pictures the blond took, before giving a shrug. “Sure,” he moved away from where he had been leaning against the trailer, looking at her with a blank expression. “Is our rental period up?” He asked to which Camilla quickly shook her head. “No, no, I don’t want to talk about that, I –“ She paused, before simply blurting, “The poem was very nice but I can’t be in a relationship with a hunter!” If it were possible, she would have sworn question marks would be surrounding the man after her exclamation. His hand flew up to rub at his neck as he looked off, before shaking his head. “I- I don’t know what you mean.” He replied once he had thought about why the chocobo girl was saying what she was—which still made no sense in any sort of context. Perhaps she should have thought about what she was going to say before saying it. The situation was slightly awkward now, but she was not to be deterred so she determined to find out what the deal was then. The others made their way over once they heard the girl’s slightly raised voice and saw the awkward stance Noctis was in, putting two and two together that the prince might need someone to come rescue him. “Does there seem to be a problem, miss?” Ignis called out, hoping to either help her or provide an out for Noctis to flee if need be.

         “No, no,” Camilla replied with a slight wave of her hand before turning back to Noctis. “Look,” she pulled the folded paper from her pocket before opening it and handing it to him. “I found this earlier, I figured it was for me, and I assumed you wrote it.” She watched as he stared at her then glanced at the paper, his brow furrowing slightly as he opened his mouth partially as if to say something. He then shut it before shaking his head, looking up at her, “I didn’t write this. I don’t know who did.” Camilla felt her face grow warm and numb as embarrassment set in, which was made worse by the fact that the rest of the men had begun to inch their way towards them. “I—“She paused and just shrugged. “Fine, you didn’t write it, but now I am wondering who left it there for me to find.” They both shifted from foot to foot as the silence stretched on, only to be saved by the blond rushing in and bumping into the dark-haired man. “Hey, Ignis wants to kno--- Oh, what’s that?” Prompto asked, having been tasked with extracting Noctis but instead getting distracted by the paper. “Hey! Why do you have my note for the chocobos?” Both Camilla and ‘Noct’ looked at the blonde who was looking between the two of them. “This… is yours?” Noctis asked, flapping the paper slightly as Ignis and Gladiolus joined the group when they heard Prompto’s raised voice. “Well, yeah!” “…Explain, please.” Camilla crossed her arms as she looked at the blonde, not in a menacing manner but rather of curiosity (though she supposed that she should have figured the blond was behind this), Noctis raising his own eyebrow in silent questioning while the other two looked on in confusion.  
“Well…” Prompto began, tapping a finger against his chin in thought as he began to recount what he had done the previous day.

 

_A day earlier—_

         “Hey Ignis, ya mind if I—“ Prompto paused when he saw Ignis arguing with Noctis over what to make for dinner. Noctis, being as picky of an eater as he is, denied nearly everything Ignis suggested and the older man was clearly frustrated as he went on another tirade of ‘why x is good to eat’. “I’ll pick something!” Prompto had declared before heading for the trailer they were staying for the night, but he did not think either of them had heard him over their arguing. He attempted to ask Ignis if it was okay for him to take a peek at his recipe book, but he figured he’d just do it and find something to stop their arguing. The blond swung himself into the trailer, humming as he walked to where Ignis’ jacket had been carefully draped. The recipe book was kept safe in one of the jacket’s inner pockets and Prompto carefully pulled it out, knowing just how important it was to the man.

         Flipping through the pages, he attempted to try and find something with almost no vegetables and that everyone liked (Mostly him though, but he loved Ignis’ cooking no matter what). After flipping through most of the book, he came across passages that weren’t recipes, much to his surprise. “Oh maaan,” Prompto grinned, “Iggy likes to write poetry!” He was surprised, but after reading a few of the poems he had to admit the man had talent. “Hmmm,” he hummed, reading over one that stood out to him. “I wonder if I can borrow one for the chocobos…” Prompto murmured to himself before looking around for some spare paper.

 

_Present—_

         “You left poetry…for the chocobos?” Gladiolus was met with a shrug and a simple “I thought they might get it even if they couldn’t read it? Ya know, they’d get the _intent_ …” Noctis shook his head and handed the page of poetry to Ignis before asking, “Where did you even get that, I know you didn’t write it.” Ignis’ eyes widened ever so slightly as he recognized the poem he had written with the thief before him in mind. He looked up at Prompto, who luckily did not answer the question but was instead berating Noctis for the apparent insult over his lack of writing skills. Ignis would not be upset for them to find out he had wrote the poem in his hand, despite the light teasing he would have to endure, but he could not quite express the feelings he has for the younger blond who was the inspiration for this particular poem (It figures that of all the poems, Prompto would select one of the ones Ignis has wrote about him). He would hate to have something like a romantic relationship put a wrench in their duties, despite having planned to confess once Noctis had gone to Altissa, but plans had changed and he would have to find an appropriate moment once the situations at hand were resolved or calmed down. That moment was certainly not now, with the youngest two of the group bickering, Gladiolus laughing, and the chocobo girl looking as much bemused as confused.

         “I’m terribly sorry for the misunderstanding,” Ignis said as he walked around Noctis and Prompto, who were now half wrestling, “Please do not think any less of us for the mix up this has cause.” Thankfully she did not seem upset or embarrassed as she looked between them all. In fact, she seem to be amused and entertained more than anything. The girl placed a hand to her mouth, to hide a laugh Ignis suspected, before nodding. “I can’t say I’m not disappointed,” she said with a slight laugh, “but I would have turned down the sender anyways. No harm done and remember, if you need help with your rental birds, I’m here to help.” The girl, Camilla as Ignis recalled, smiled and nodded to them. “Oh, and Prompto, was it?” Prompto looked over as he was pushing Noctis away, “Most of the chocobos here are spoken for, I would recommend sharing your love with your own rental bird.” Prompto smiled wide as she laughed and walked off, nodding like her advice (and teasing) made all the sense in the world. “Come on,” Gladiolus said as he pulled the two men apart, “We don’t have time to be horsing around.” “Do you mean ‘birding’ around?” Prompto piped up cheekily, earning the groans from those around him.

         “Prompto, a word.” Ignis tapped the blond’s shoulder as Gladiolus dragged a grumbling Noctis off. “Oh, yeah?” Prompto turned and looked at the paper Ignis held up. “Oh. Yeah.” He colored, which Ignis made a mental note of to try and write about later, before shaking his head. “Please ask before going through other’s belongings, especially personal ones. This was meant for one person’s eyes,” ‘Yours,’ he thought but did not vocalize, “Not a bird’s or half of the people here.” Prompto rubbed the back of his neck, nodding. “Yeah, sorry about that Ignis. It won’t happen again, promise!” Prompto drew a quick X over his heart and Ignis gave a slight smile before offering the paper to him. “Keep it, you’ve truly made it yours now… though, what does your note at the bottom mean?” Ignis asked, thinking of the ‘yellow beaks’ that Prompto hastily wrote. “Oh! I mean, the poem says ‘Soft pink lips’ so I wanted to swap that for ‘yellow beaks’ but I didn’t wanna ruin the poem you wrote so I just put it at the bottom!” Perhaps the reason Ignis fell for Prompto was the sheer fact that he was constantly surprising him. Sometimes it was a surprise of some form of improvement in the man, but more often than not it was a surprise of the way Prompto’s thought process worked. It was rather endearing. With a sigh and a pat on the shoulder, he shook his head and started to walk in the direction the other half of their team went in. “At least you kept the same amount of syllables.” “Ha! Tell that to Noct. I totally can write poetry!” Prompto exclaimed as he nudged Ignis, as though he had done it intentionally (It was pure luck). With a half grin, Ignis shook his head yet again and tutted. “Let’s not get too hasty…” Noctis and Gladiolus looked up at Prompto’s squawking over the remark as Ignis simply asked, “What shall we do today?”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be because I thought that Prompto would go so far to show he loves chocobos as to leave poetry that they can't even read for them. Also I really love the idea of Ignis falling for Prompto, which I'd love to explore more. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
